


Rosalind's Experiment: Part 2

by Lewdist



Series: Rosalind's Experiments [2]
Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Humor, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdist/pseuds/Lewdist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phase 2 of Rosalind's experiment is set into motion. But not without a few kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosalind's Experiment: Part 2

Columbia, Lutece Labs. November the 10th, 1893.

From a small phonograph the sounds of 'Voices of Spring' fills the study. Robert, still in his gown, and Rosalind, in a light brown suit that might well belong to Robert begin their routine.

"One, two, three." Rosalind instructs "whisk and-"

"Chasse, I know." Recites Robert.

"I know you know, but doing is an entirely different matter, dear brother."

"Quite." Intones Robert as he's gently guided back to the starting position.

"Next you must take two back steps." Lectures Rosalind in an authoritative tone.

"I must?" Robert replies, a hint of fatigue in his voice.

"Yes, you must. Now let us continue. One, two, three. One, two three." Rosalind resumes trying to teach Robert the waltz she had meticulously planned out. Double reverse spin here, box step there, then natural spin turn. It all worked...except for Robert. After nearly an hour of fruitless effort Robert suddenly comes to an abrupt stop mid-whisk and, distancing himself, exclaims with frustration. "Dear sister, I believe I've had enough!"

"What do you mean?" Rosalind says with a hint of surprise. "Had enough of-"

"Enough of this." -Snaps Robert- "This is silly, I feel ridiculous, and we aren't getting anywhere!"

To this Rosalind stands silent, staring at the floor. Her face flush with embarrassment. "I didn't realize..." But Robert had already made his leave.

Rosalind spent the the remainder of her day in repose, trying to read one of her large tomes in bed and failing miserably. She hadn't even had the will to get out of her suit. She knew she had asked too much of him. And it WAS ridiculous. Why should he have to do all this for her? Even-

From downstairs she could hear the phonograph. 'Voices of Spring', but why would Robert be playing it this late at night? Rosalind observed that it was nearly midnight. As she crept downstairs she could see that the door to the study was slightly ajar and some furniture had been placed out in the hallway.

"What could he be up to?" She murmured to herself as she made her way to the door, pausing slightly  
before pushing it open. Inside was Robert, dressed in the jade gown of satin with a white silk blouse and matching jacket.

From the crack in the door Rosalind could see Robert turn to the door and cry "Dear sister, don't think I don't see you there. Come in, I've got something to show you!" His smile accented by a tasteful application deep red lipstick.

"Robert, what's going on in here?" Rosalind inquires "I'm sorry but-"

"No, I'm sorry. I know how much this means to you. Now come here, I've been practicing." With a wide grin Rosalind swept across the room, grabbed Robert by the hand, and began to lead him through the steps. Robert was right, he had been practicing. It was half a miracle, you if believe such things, that he could improve in such a short time. They continued this way, dancing, smiling,  
until the clock struck midnight, interrupting their chasse. As the last bell tolled Robert turns to Rosalind, leans close, and whispers in her ear.

"Happy birthday, dear sister."


End file.
